La tortura de la vida
by Aoir-neko02
Summary: Aoi hirasawa un chico en que todo el mundo le odia cambia de escuela pero alli conoce a alguien quizas le haga feliz OCxEndo
1. El inicio de la tortura

Aoi-neko:EY! aqui esta mi primer fix espero que le guste -3333-

**Disclamanier:inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5**

**Aclaraciones:**

**en negrita cambio de escenario**

_asi son pensamientos_

palabras que explicare en el trancuro de la historia

* * *

vida...esa palabra era extraño verdad?...vida...amor,odio,amistad,familia...esas cosas que "supuestamente" son muy importantes no sabia...lo que era ninguna de esas palabras el amor...era tan importante?

Amor:_ se interpreta como un __sentimiento_ relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de _actitudes_, _emociones_ y _experiencias_

odio...lo sentia a todas horas nunca sabia como pensaba en realidad en realidad odiaba o solo era enojo?

Odio:_El **odio** es una emoción que, aversión, enemistad o repulsión hacia una persona, cosa, o fenómeno_

los amigos...a veces me dijo ¿que son los amigos? nunca tuve amigos...¿o no queria?

Amistad:La **amistad** es una relación afectiva entre dos o más personas.

Familia...mi familia me trata como un perro...yo...sabia que mi padre me odia...mi madre no me haze caso y mi hermano me maltrata

Familia:La **familia**, según la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos, es el elemento natural, universal y fundamental de la sociedad.

* * *

todo empezo ese dia ...

19 de agosto de hace 5 años...

era un dia caluroso yo estaba en casa..estaba aburrido para entretenerme me dispuse a ver la tele vi que mi padre la estaba viendo y el me miro con un mirada de odio como si me quisiera matar con la mirada "Si las miradas mataran yo estaria **Muerto**" pense y me fui corriendo llege a un parque cercano de mi casa entre en el y me sente en el banco unos chicos miraron se acercaban a mi...

-eh,tu...-dijo al parecer el "cabecilla" del grupo

-...-no respondo

-eres una niñita perdida quieres que te guiemos a tu casa-dijo en tono amenazante

-...-sigo sin responder

-respondeme...-a ese chico se le acababa la paciencia

-...-seguia sin responder

-tu lo quisiste-me tira del cabello y me aventa hacia el suelo

-...-coloco mi mano en la cabeza y noto un liquido rojo...**sangre**

Sangre:_La **sangre** es un tejido fluido que circula por capilares, venas y arterias de todos los vertebrados. _

-oye nenita sigues con tus mariconadas? acaso te tenemos que enseñar a comportarte bien?-dijo en tono un poco macabro cogiendome del pelo haciendo que le mire a los ojos-mira...tambien tienes ojos de niñas...maricon...-dice y me tira al suelo mientras me lanza al suelo chocando contra un arbol

-a-ahg...-doy un gemido de dolor me dolia...todo

-chicos enseñemosle quien manda...-dijo el cabecilla del grupo empezando a meterme una patada en las costillas

-a-agh...-sin mas rremedio las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos azules,dolia...

los otros dos se unieron y empezarona darme patadas por mi pequeño cuerpo mientras yo solo gritaba de dolor con las amargas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos muchos niños de mi edad me estaban viendo sufrir,gritar y llorar ellos no se movian obviamente les tenian miedo a esos monstruos terminaron de pegarme y me tiraron al suelo el cabecilla me escupio mientras yo estaba tirado en el suelo insconciente...

desperte debajo del arbol era de noche, donde me habian...¿que habian echo?...asi...me golpearon hasta que me dejaron insconciente me levante es como si estuviera acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de golpes,el abdomen me sangraba y camine como si nada a mi casa tocve el timbre y me abrio mi madre iba a gritarme:"por fin estas aqui! te echaba de menos hijo mio..."pero al ver mis heridas su cara cambio a una de horror coguio el telefono y llamo a la ambulancia vinieron y me recogieron mi padre se llevo a mi padre y a sho(mi hermano mayor por 4 años) y a mi madre al hospital en su auto de ultimo modelo en una sala blanca la maquina iba lento mi pulso se estaba parando

-lo perdemos lo perdemos!-dijo un doctor

-AOI!-dijo mi madre

dicho esto cerre los ojos y un pitido lleno la habitacion...tanto mi padre como mi hermano sonrieron sadisfactorios

5 años despues...

un chico de cabello anaranjado,ojos azules como el cielo,piel clara pero con muchas cicatrizes pequeñas,piernas finas y rasgos un poco femeninos bajaba por la escalera de su casa miro a sus lados parecia que no habia nadie miro en la cocina tampoco habia nadie se preparo unas tostadas y se bebio un vaso de jugo estaba a punto de irse hacia su instituto corriendo para que nadie le viera irse se fue...

**instituto raimon:**

el chico pelianaranjado corrio hasta la entrada estaba llenos de arboles de cerezos era precioso como bailaban entre el viento sonrio por fin estaria en paz en este instituto camino hacia el aula cuando de repente un grito molesto mi paz

-JUGUEMOS JUNTOS AL FUTBOL!-decia un chico de banda naranja pelos castaños y ojos marrones el cual...¿se estaba acercando a mi?-hola soy endo y te invito a entrar en el club de futbol!-dijo de forma animada este chico,me molestaba tanta felicidad

-...-no le respondi y entre sin ninguna expresion en mi cara el chico tenia una mirada deprimida se veia que buscaba jugadores pero...simplemente no me gusta el futbol...

entonces me fui al despacho del director para que me explicara sobre todo el instituto me dijo que me enviaria a alguien a para mostrarme el instituto la verdad es que a eso le reste importancia tan solo se lo agradeci y me fui a mi clase era la clase de 2-B pero me dio un poco de mala espina me acerce a la puerta y toce ya habian comenzado las clases el profesor me dijo que entrase y eso hize

-bueno alumnos les quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno que tenemos entre nosotros-dijo el maestro escribiendo mi nombre en la pizarra-presentese-dijo para terminar de escribir

-...-lo mire con un poco y mira al frente-mi nombre es Aoi Hirasawa-dije para hacer una reverencia de nuevo empezo a hablar el profesor

-bueno...puede ponerse al lado de endo-dijo señalando el sitio al lado de la ventana

-...-mire quien tenia al lado y me encontre a ese tal "enfo" durmiendo el profesor fricio el sueño con enojo

-ENDO MAMORU DESPIERTA!-dijo dando un grito que se escucharia hasta en el tercer piso

-Estoy despierto!-dijo intentando levantarse pero se cayo al suelo

toda la clase comienza a reirse por lo cual el tambien empezo a reirse...era un idiota el chico me miro y hizo una seña de:"ey yo te conozco!"

frunci el ceño y me sente y sin siquiera saludar a nadie ellos me miraron con desprecio a lo cual yo solo los ignore

el mitad de la clase note como endo comenzaba a mirarme frunci el ceño y segui tomando apuntes de la clase

Ese chico era una:

**MOLESTIA!**

* * *

dejen reviews chao~ -3-


	2. ¿El secreto al descubierto?

Aoir-neko02:hola! =3 bueno que puedo decir la verdad no me esperaba ningun reviews pero tengo 3 la verdad me emociono xD

MUSHISISISISISISISIISISISMAS GRACIAS A:

Patri-chan SM

Chrona15

Dawn-nee

Son las mejores TWT!

**_Disfruten de la lectura~_**

* * *

ahi estaba yo debajo de endo mientras me sujetaba las muñecas tenia las piernas abiertas y el me miraba serio ¿que pasaba? se los explicare:

todo empezo en la mañana yo caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de repente note que alguien choco contra mi por lo cai al suelo alze la vista y vi que era un chica peli-roja con buenos atributos su nombre:Natsumi raimon

-oye ¡ten mas cuidado!-dijo molesta

-...-no dije nada solo me levante y me fui

Note que ella no me miraba de forma muy amigable pero que importa

-¡oye al menos podrias pedir perdon!-dijo molesta con el ceño fruncido

-yo no soy el torpe que se choca con el primero que pilla-dije molesto

esa chica era una pesada insopotable note como fruncio el ceño y se acercaba a mi ¿que iba a hacer? ¿golpearme?

-primero:yo no me choce contigo tu eres el torpe asqueroso y segundo:¿me estabas llamando puta?-dijo completamente enojada

yo ante ese comentario rei un poco

-mira por donde la chica tiene neuronas-dije con una mirada de malicia

y asi me fui hacia "mi hogar" antes de irme pude ver como ella me miraba con furia y habia mucha gente a nuestro al rededor ¿cuando habian llegado?,llege a la puerta de "mi casa" entre en casa y pude a andar de puntillas para que nadie me oyera al llegar a la escalera al subir el primer pelcallo cada vez mas cerca de mi habitacion note que una mano muy grande me agarra del brazo mi cara se torno palida y mis piernas empezaron a temblar

-princesita...¿te creias que podias irte de rositas despues de irte sin prepararnos el desayuno?-exacto el era...mi padre

me solto del brazo con lo cual yo intente a ir a correr a mi habitacion pero note que me cogia del pelo y me tiraba contra una pared note varias de mis costillas rotas entonces me empezo a patear mi pequeño cuerpo haciendo que yo gritara de dolor y lagrimas cayeran de mi rostro me dolia mucho note que mi cabeza sangraba no podia respirar dicho esto mi padre me dejo en paz no podia matarme yo era como una "ama de casa" queria matarme pero no podia,me subi corriendo a mi habitacion cerre la puerta con cerrojo respiraba agitadamente me fui a tumbar a la cama cuando note que una grandes brazos me atrapaban

-hola putita ¿donde estuviste? te eche de menos...-dijo mordiendo mi oreja...mi hermano

-su-sueltame s-sho...-dije haciendo fuerza

despues de la paliza de mi padre no tenia ninguna gana de pelear con mi hermano,desde que tengo 11 años a intentado abusar de mi por suerte nunca lo a conseguido...

-no putita hoy sera el dia en que te de fuerte-dijo acercando su miembro a mi estrecho trasero

abri los ojos y me levanta corriendo el se acercaba a mi con pasos lentos me acorralo en la pared casi no podia respirar estaba asustado ¿hoy seria el dia e el que violara mi hermano?,fruci el ceño no no iba a dejar que mi hermano me quitara mi virginidad de quien sabe de donde sace la fuerza eche a mi hermano de mi habitacion y puse cerrojo para que no volviera a entrar me tumbe en mi cama esa era mi vida mi padre me golpeaba mi hermano intentaba abusar de mi,mi madre era la unica con la que se podia hablar con ella en casa estaria a salvo pero ella es una adicta al trabajo por lo cual nunca le importe mucho

-por que...-dije entre lagrimas tumbado en mi habitacion

¿que habia echo yo para tener una vida asi?,pase toda la noche llorando por lo cual me levante a las 04:30 para hacerle el desayuno a mi padre y a mi hermano cuando ya eran las 07:30 fui corriendo al instituto mi padre y mi hermano eran unos vagos debido a que mi padre no trabajaba y aunque mi hermano era mayor de edad no iba a la unirversidad por loo cual se levantaba a las 12:00 asi que por las mañanas podia estar tranquilo

iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle claro iba un poco lento por que despues de la golpiza de mi padre de ayer parecia que estaba cojo me dolia el pecho entonces choce con alguien (pobre aoi choca con todo el mundo xD) le mire y vi que era ese tal endo el se habia levantado y me extendia la mano

-¿es-estas bien?-dijo preocupado

¿por que estaba preocupado? facil es que no me podia levantar estaba tirado en el suelo con las manos en el abdomen por que no me podia levantar

-n-no...no estoy bien...-dije al borde las lagrimas

el me miro sorprendido me cogio a caballito y fuimos por una calle ademas de eso no recordaba nada mas me habia desmayado,desperte en una cama era blandita y muy suave pero me fije en aldo ¿¡no tenia camisa!? y una venda me rodeaba el abdomen ¿¡que hacia yo sin camiseta y en boxer!? de repente note como la puerta se abria ese chico de la banda naranja se acercaba a mi con una mirada seria era la primera vez que le veia serio de repente note como se posicionaba encima mia agarrandome de las muñecas con nuestros rostros muy cerca...

-¿que te paso en el cuerpo? ¿por que tienes tantas cicatrizes?-dijo serio

¿tendria que expicarselo? ¿o me guardaria el secreto?

**_¿¡que habia pasado!?_**

* * *

Aoir-neko02:YO ESCRIBI ESTO DIOS QUE SADOMASOQUISTA! O_o bueno..ahm...lo se esta corto...pero bueno x3 espero que disfrutasen de la lectura

dejen reviews .3.


	3. Aoi y sus encuentros enbarazosos

Aoir-neko02:VOLVIIIII!

Miyu:tardo mucho aoir-sempai

02:las escuela nos tiene jodidos miyu

Miyu:vale ._.

Aoir:en fin~

_**Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece les pertenece a level 5 ¡maldito level-5!**_

_**Disfruten de la lectura~  
**_

* * *

me encontraba en mi habitacion miraba al techo de mi oscura habitacion eran las 05:00 mi estomago rugia debido a que mi padre no me dejo cenar y me mando a mi habitacion despues de golpearme me levante y me duche ve iba hacia el raimon necesitaba irme de esa casa puse el desayuno en la mesa y empeze a tomarlo antes de irme deje el desayuno de mi familia y sali de casa era de noche aun por lo cual no habia mucha gente en la calle y encontre un pequeño parque ese parque...es donde me golpearon cuando era pequeño me sente en un columpio y meire al cielo que aun tenia pocas estrellas me encantaban mirar el cielo cuando me encontraba desolado o triste asi pase unas cuantas horas hasta que mire mi celular vi que eran las 07:30 se me paso el tiempo bastante rapido...me levante y me dirigi al raimon

-tengo hambre...-dije para mis adentros y llege al raimon

camine un poco por los pasillos solo llevaba una semana en el insituto y no lo conocia muy bien vi varios clubes me llamanban mucos la atencion pero no podia unirme a ninguno ya saben...problemas familiares trote un poco por los pasillos hasta que sono el timbre y fui a mi salon las clases pasaron demasiado rapidas de lo normal me levante dispuesto a irme a casa pero note que alguien me cogia del brazo

-Oye...¿estas mejor Aoi?-dijo el de cinta naranja con una sonrisa radiante

-si...un momento...-le mira de forma descondiada

-¿pasa algo?-dijo sonriente

-¿como sabes mi nombre?-dije con el ceño fruncido

-veras cuando viniste a mi casa...pues...-jugueteo con sus dedos timidamentes

de repente note que se oian murmuros algunos nos miraban con repugnancia las chicas nos miraban confusas un momento...¿no pensaran...? oh dios le cogi de la mano y lo llleve lejos de los demas

-qu...¿que paso?-dijo desconcertado

-idiota,no deberias decir esas cosas tan a la ligera ahi mucha gente que pensaria mal-dije con el ceño fruncido

-ah esto...lo siento...-dijo rascandose la nota

-me voy...-dije para irme quizas podia parecer impertinente pero...no era bueno confiar en las personas

-es...espera...-dijo cogiendome otra vez del brazos pero se tropezo y cayo encima mia en una postura comprometedora

yo estaba tumbado boca arriba con las piernas entre las soñas completamente cerradas con un sonrojo increible en mi cara y el estaba encima mia

-esto...-dijimos ambos a la vez con un sonrojo

-lo siento...-se levanto y me tendio la mano yo la cogi aunque note una descarga en mi cuerpo cuando las manos se juntaron-veras me preguntaba si...¿me verias en la practica de futbol?

-para que...segun mis datos ya tienes novia ¿no?-dije con la ceja alzada

-ya se pero...me haria ilusion que vinieras-dijo con un sonrisa yo note un gran sonrojo en mi cara

-lo siento pero...no me gusta el futbol-dije para luego irme corriendo

el me miro desesperanzado y se fue a su practica yo corria queria estar en mi casa y resguardarme en mi habitacion entre siguilosamente como un gato y andube a las escaleras y empeze a subirlas y llegue a mi habitacion y me tumbe en la cama estaba adormilado y tenia sueño cuando de repente note unas manos tocando mi miembro

-qu...que...-mire detras mia y ahi estaba mi hermano Sho y pege un grito

-da igual que grites hoy por fin sera el dia-el sonrio lujuriosamente y en 1 minuto e encontraba completamente desnudo con las manos atadas

-¡se lo dire a mama y te meteran en la carcel!-grite todo lo que ponia disimulando valentia por que por dentro estaba muy asustado

-¿crees que te creeran?-este vovio a sonreir y me puso a cuatro en la cama

-n...no-empeze a llorar-Sho por favor no lo hagas...

el solo sonrio y me metio su miembro en mi pequeño e estrecho ano lo unico que hice fue dar un grito de dolor y mi ano empezaba a sangrar

-¡ah! ¡que gozada como me lo imagine!-dijo mi hermano para seguir penetrandome,yo lloraba pidiendo que parara

-por favor para...para...-dije llorando como nunca antes

-tranquilo ya lo voy a hacer y no me saldre...-sonrio lujuriosamente y note algo liquido en mi ano

lo habia echo...¡lo habia echo dentro mio! no...

-por que...-dije llorando no notaba las piernas las sabana estaban llenas de sangre y mi hermano ya se habia ido

¿por que tuve esta vida? ¡¿porque!? estaba vestido antes de irse me habia vestido de repente el sueño me invadia cai desmayado del cansancio...

ya era por la mañana eran las 08:00...un momento ¡eran las 08:00! me levante pero cai al suelo mis piernas no respondian aun no se habian recuperado me levante como pude y me fui al raimon apoñandome en la pared para intentar no parecer un enfermo metal por la calle por fin llegue al raimon andaba lentamente por el dolor de las piernas llegue a mi salon y me sente en mi asiento me sujetaba la cintura del dolor estaba apunto de llorar hasta que note que el profesor ya habia llegado por lo cual me tuve que aguantar hastata que teminaba la clase...

¡por fin terminaron las clases! estuve todo el dia soportando el dolor me acerque a la salida pero vi a mucha gente peleandose en la entrada y note que todos se giraban a mirarme yo un poco desconcertado ande un poco y se tiraron encima de mi a pedirme que me uniera a uno de sus clubs grite enojado que me dejaran pero nada pasaban de mi al final acabe con la maleta llena de folletos de los clubs

_¿a que club se unira a Aoi?_

* * *

Aoir-neko_PUTA MIERDA! POBRE AOI!

Miyu:aoir-neko-sempai...lo escribio usted

Aoir-neko:PUES NO ME VALE!

Miyu:ya...ya...todo acabara bien ^^

Aoir-neko02:eso espero~ en fin

_¿reviews?,vecinas~_


End file.
